LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S9 P3/Transcript
(Erin and Jessica are seen carrying the frozen and unconscious Licker trying to find Blake) Jessica: Come on, where is he?! Erin: Ooh man...Jessie? Jessica: Huh? (Erin's stomach growls) Erin: I'm starving back here... Jessica: Just a little further! Once we reach the battle, we can see if one of the others has any food! Erin: I hope so. Jessica: Come on, just hang in-.... Erin: What is it? Jesssica: Ummmm....Slight problem. (Erin looks to find the heroes and Pete's army fighting against the Grimm and the Goliath) Erin: Oh. Jessica: L-Let's give them some time. The ice should hold for awhile right? Erin: Right. (The two go to sit down with Licker before it cuts to the heroes fighting the Goliath) Blake H: Keep the pressure on! Pete: GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!! (Several Grimm Targhul are seen attacking, only to be suddenly ambushed by Ape whos easily dispatches them) Ape: *Beats chest* SMASH ENEMY!!! Alex: Huh?! Blake H: Ape! Just in time! Ape: FOR THE LIGHT MASTER!! *Runs toward the battle* Miles:... Wait when did you- Blake H: I had Nova grab him from the zoo you guys locked him in. Miles: Ah. Jack: Alright then. (Weiss's Knight is then knocked down onto the ground by the Goliath) Goliath: *Roar* Blake H: Ah crap! Alex: We need to catch its attention! If we lose the Knight, the Goliath's gonna keep coming! Goliath: *Growls* Weiss: Nn... Alex: Any ideas?! Blake H: Let's try and distract it the old fashioned way! Jack: Run up and yell at it? Blake H: Pretty much yeah. (Jack and Blake run up to the Goliath) Weiss: Huh?? What are you doing?! Jack: Hey big guy! Down here! (The Goliath looks down at Blake and Jack) Jack: You wanna kill us?! Blake H: We're right here! Alex: Oh, I see! (Weiss's Knight begins to stand up as Blake and Jack distract the Goliath) Jack: Come on, keep your eyes on us! (The Goliath moves in to attack Jack) Jack: Oh shit! RUN!! Blake H: CRAP!! (The Goliath goes to attack as the two run off. Weiss's Knight then stands up and stabs the Goliath in the back) Goliath: *Screeches in pain* Weiss: Yes! Blake H: It worked! (The Goliath struggles in place as the Knight pulls its sword out) Goliath: *Growls* Alex: That did some damage! Miles: Now we can finish it off! Akinari: NO!! Alex: Weiss! Weiss: Right! (The Knight then goes and raises its sword up before it brings it down onto the Goliath's head, killing it) Alex: Yes! Blake H: WOO!!! Nora: Big fella's down! Akinari: RAAAAH!!! DAMMIT!! Blake H: Way to go Weiss! (Weiss gives a bow) Boom: BEASTIE DOWN! BEASTIE DOWN! Lucks: Now what sir?! Akinari: Kill. Lucks: H-Huh?! Akinari: SEND OUT ALL THE TARGHULS AND GRIMM WE HAVE AND KILL THEM YOU FOOL!!!! Lucks: B-But sir- Akinari: EVERYTHING!!! NOOOOW!! Lucks: R-Right away!! (Lucks runs off) Akinari: I will not fail the king. Not now or ever! (Back at the fight) Blake H: Alright! Keep pushing them back! Pete: We're routing them! (Pete's army pushes forward) Alex: Man, I think this is it! Miles: We've got this in the bag! (Icarus flies over with Jason and Craig on his back) Jason: Alright! Craig: Victory is ours! Jason: Yeah it- (Icarus is then hit by feathers launched toward him) Icarus: *Screech of pain* Craig: AH!! Jason: ICARUS!!! Jack: *Gasp* OH NO!! (Icarus falls from the sky with the two on his back as Blake looks ahead) Blake H: Oh no.... (The heroes look to find more Grimm rushing out from the nest alongside with a few Nevermore flying in from above) Alex: Holy shit! Jack: I-I gotta go get Craig! (Jack runs off to find Craig and Jason) Yang: Jack wait! Miles: Don't go alone! (Yang and Miles follow after Jack) Pete: HERE THEY COME!!! Alex: But what about Jack?! Blake H: He'll save Craig and Jason Alex! Just take it easy! Alex: Nn, right! (The heroes and the army charge toward the Grimm as it cuts to Jack, Yang and Miles running through the forest) Jack: Oh nonono, come on! Don't be dead! Miles: We're not losing them Jack! Jack: Mom and dad will never forgive me! (The three soon start to near where the 2 crashed) Yang: There! (The three see Jason and Craig trying to help Icarus) Jason: Oh man come on Icarus! Jack: Guys! Craig: *Gasp* Jack! Get over here quick! (The three run over to Icarus) Miles: What's wrong? Jason: I had Scorch remove the feather, but Icarus can't get up! Craig: I think he's dying! Jack: Crap. Miles, go swing back and get Ian over here! Miles: Right! (Miles starts to swing away to get Ian) Jason: Oh man.... Craig: Icarus.... Yang: Are you two hurt at all? Jason: No. Craig: Thankfully we fell off and landed in some deep patches of snow! It kept us safe! Jack: Oh thank god. Jason: You think Icarus will be okay? Jack: If Miles and Ian hurry up back here. Craig: *Worried moan* Jack: I-I mean.. Y-Yeah. He'll be okay bro. Craig: *Worried moan* I have to do something! Yang: Hey hey its okay. Don't panic. That won't help him. Craig: But- Jack: Just give it time bro. Ian will be here to heal him in no time. Craig: You think he can heal a Grimm? Jack: I mean, he's healed a lot of other stuff before. Craig: Mmm....Okay. (Jack smiles as the group waits around Icarus. The scene then cuts to Akinari watching Pete's army still pushing through the Grimm Army) Akinari: They're breaking through. Why are they still breaking THROUGH!? Lucks: I-I-I don't know I- Akinari: GET OVER THERE AND FIGHT NOW!!! Lucks: R-Right away! (Lucks runs down toward the battle field) Akinari: And bring all the Captains and Commanders you find! (Akinari watches the fight) Akinari: Don't make me go in there myself. (The heroes are seen pushing through the Grimm) Blake H: Almost there! Kyle: We might actually route them this time! Ape: Smash enemy now! Emily: Yeah! Kyle: Emily look out! (A Grimm is seen charging toward Emily before Smokey goes and kills it) Smokey: *Roar* Emily: Alright Smokey! Smokey: *Roar* (Emily smiles before Lucks suddenly charges in front of Smokey) Emily: *Gasp* (Lucks stabs Smokey through the head) Smokey: !! Lucks: Gotcha. (Smokey turns to smoke as he dies) Kyle: *Gasp* Blake H: Oh no. Emily: SMOKEY!!!! Nora: HE KILLED THE BEAR!!!! Lenny: YOU MONSTER!!! Lucks: Sorry, Akinari's orders. You all have to die now. Emily: You are gonna PAY for that!! Lenny: YEAH!!! Nora: No one kills our bear and gets away with it! Lucks: You'll ALL be joining him! All remaining forces! KILL THEM!! (The Grimm charge) Boom: *Mad laughter* BOOMS!! Popsicle: Incoming! Blaze: We got Boom at twelve o'clock! Boom: I'm gonna make the traitors go BOOM!!! Slimer: Ah great. (Boom throws his sack bombs as Popsicle quickly creates an ice wall) Popsicle: I gotcha guys! Batty: Thanks Pop! Slimer: What do we do? Blaze: We burn him to ash! That's what! (Boom continues to laugh as he throws bombs making more and more things explode) Boomb: YES!! MORE!! BIG GLOIOUS BOOMS!! Popsicle: Do it bro! Blaze: *Nods* (Blake steps out from behind the wall as Boom grabs two more bombs) Blaze: Hey! Boom: Hm?! Blaze: Time to go boom Boom! Boom: Boom? (Blaze throws a fireball at Boom) Blaze: Take that! (The fireball hits one of Boom's bombs, causing them to detonate, killing Boom in the process) Blaze: Yeah! Now THOSE are fireworks! Slimer: Yes! Popsicle: Nice hit bro! Blaze: Thanks sis! Now this fight just got a whole lot easier! Popsicle: That it did! Slimer: Come on Pop! Let's go finish this! (The group moves ahead before the scene cuts to Emily, Nora and Lenny fighting against Lucks) Lucks: Nn, I didn't expect all of you to care for the bear that much! Emily; HE WAS OUR FRIEND!!! *Charges up beam* Lenny: He didn't deserve it! Nora: He was ADORABLE!! (Emily fires a beam while Nora fires grenades, hitting Lucks) Lucks: GAH!! (Lucks lands back away from the heroes) Lucks: I'll help you see him again then! Emily: TRY IT!!! (Emily charges up another blast) Emily: Nora, Lenny, pin this jerk down! Nora: With pleasure! Lenny: See ya never again! Lucks: Huh?? (Lenny goes and kicks Lucks in the face before Nora hits him with her hammer) Luck: NN!!! (Nora then holds Lucks down with her hammer) Nora: Emily! (Emily runs over and glares down at Lucks) Lucks: !! Emily: This is for Smokey. (Emily prepares to fire) Lucks: NO WAIT- (Emily fires the beam at Lucks, causing him to disintegrate) Nora:....... Lenny: Take that. Emily:.... (The three look over at where Smokey stood) Emily: *Tears up* Smokey.... Lenny: Emily.... (Kyle comes up) Kyle: I'm sorry Emily.... Emily: He was such a sweet bear.... Kyle: He really was Emily. He really was. Nora: Guess we lost our riding buddy.... Emily: *Whimper* Kyle: Come on sweetie, hug it out. (Emily hugs Kyle as she starts crying) Kyle: *Pats Emily's back* It's okay Emily. It's okay. Emily: *Crying* Smokey.... (Nora and Lenny walk up and try to comfort Emily. The scene then cuts to Akinari glaring at the three from his post) Akinari:....Lucks. You absolute moron. (Akinari goes and jumps down) Akinari: I'll do this all myself! (Akinari charges into the fight, catching Blake's eye) Blake H: Hm? Pete: It's Akinari! Weiss: Looks like he's coming to handle this by himself! Akinari: HENDRICKS!!! Blake H: !! (Akinari goes and kicks Blake back) Ruby: Blake! Akinari: It's over! You deal with me now! Blake H: Crap...! (Ruby helps Blake up) Ruby: You okay? Blake H: Yeah I'm fine. Akinari: *Growls* Blake H: Alright Akinari, step aside. I have to find Grimoire. Akinari: You won't find the king here. Blake H: Why not? Akinari: He's taking care of some private matters concerning you. Blake H: Concerning me? Akinari: He still had a goal. Blake H: Goal? ....... (Blake then remembers) Blake H: Oh no... Ruby: Blake? Blake H: MOM!!! Akinari: Heh. Ruby: Huh?? Alex: Blake what about your mom? Blake H: I need to get back to the house now! (Blake runs off with his Portal Emitter) Alex: B-Blake wait! Pete: What about Akinari!? Blake H: Deal with him! This is important! (Blake opens a portal) Alex: Blake! Blake B: Hold on- (Blake heads into the portal as it shuts) Heroes:....... Akinari: Now then heroes. (The heroes turn to face Akinari) Akinari: Who goes first? (The heroes all glare at Akinari) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts